Perfidious Thoughts
by namichan89
Summary: One night, Erik's imagination turns towards a certain telepath... CharlesXErik, based on X-Men: First Class.


**Perfidious Thoughts**

**Because CharlesXErik-fics seem to pop up everywhere nowadays – due to a very, very interesting and perfectly set movie – here are my two cents in the form of this brief one-shot. I just can't get enough of them ^^**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the characters, I just have a bit fun with them. This story can be considered AU and is based on X-Men: First Class. Sexual content, MaleXMale pairing. Don't like, don't read – do like, do review :)**

* * *

><p>Just another moment, just another second would have been enough. Just another moment of staring into Charles' beautiful blue eyes, his face stained with tears of joy, and his guard would have been non-existent. Non-existent to the point where he would have pulled Charles into his arms, hugging him, holding him close. Maybe even more.<p>

But it wasn't meant to be, because of one certain president of a certain nation giving that speech on television. Erik didn't know if he should hate him for that or not.

Maybe it was for the better, although Erik couldn't fight a slight feeling of disappointment. It was a perfect moment, their moment, and he never had felt so close to anybody ever before than he did to Charles in this very minute. The young professor meant a lot to him and he already had done so before today's incident. But...

Well, but?

They had traveled the world together, from country to country, recruiting mutants for their purposes. And it had been the time of his life. Charles had an easy personality, he was a very pleasant conversationalist and he was well-educated. His company was fun. Erik could sit beside him on a bed in a strip club without feeling awkward or misplaced. Well, maybe a bit, but Charles managed to take this awkwardness away within seconds just by giving him an amused grin. He had almost turned the scene to... _salacious_, but not towards the mutant they were visiting that evening. Not that he found that unpleasant.

That impish leer on the professor's face just wouldn't leave his mind, just as the scene this afternoon. Somehow Erik felt that today's events had finished what had begun with their trips. The warm feelings he had for Charles had clearly deepened to an almost scary extent. Erik didn't know what it was, but it was clearly more than just friendship.

And he had lost the game of chess this evening. No surprise there, considering the lack of concentration he had shown.

How should he think about Charles' latest move while he could rather watch him, study his face and delicately chiseled features? Wavy, brown hair falling into his face, curling beside those intense blue eyes and those lips that just _begged_ to be kissed...

Being raised in a society were being gay was nothing anyone would have talked about or even admitted, Erik obviously had always looked for women, though never for a long-term relationship. Being gay was never considered, until one certain situation made it painfully clear that it was in fact an option.

Erik lay in his bed, with his hand underneath the waistband of his pajama pants, stroking his erection, and all he could think about was Charles.

Charles, naked on his bed, panting hard from desire.

Charles, kissing him, on his lips, on his neck, on his chest.

Charles beneath him, begging for more, his hot breath tickling the little hair on his neck.

And Charles, trembling repeatedly at the waves of his orgasm rolling through his body...

… pushing Erik over the edge respectively. He came hard onto his belly and chest.

„Charles!" A hot moan escaped his lips, carrying his friend's name through the room quietly.

The man grasped for air as he slowly calmed down. Luckily, Charles had promised to never read his mind, so he would never see those thoughts that had brought him so quick to-

_Yes?_

Erik covered his eyes with his hand. Not that amused voice in his head. Not in this moment.

'What is it?' he asked back in his mind.

_You called my name._

'I did?'

_Yes, you did. It's hard to block your mind from all the world around when somebody has a mind as powerful and as familiar as yours. You practically dragged me into your thoughts._

'Sorry if I disturbed you or anything.'

_Not that kind of 'disturbed' which you mean now, but still... it's okay. No need to apologize._

Charles sounded overly amused. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Should that have been some kind of innuendo? How much had he seen? Charles was able to feel the feelings of the person he was watching, and his feelings in the past few minutes had been nothing else than pure desire and lust for this man.

_Next time you're up to something like that, you should at least tell me. Maybe you wouldn't end up alone, you know._

The words hit Erik hard and made his heart jump at the same time. Charles had seen and felt everything. But he wasn't angry. He didn't mind. So what should that mean now?

'So you... saw how I feel about you.' Erik swallowed hard.

_I did. I would like to talk to you in person, though. Would you mind coming over to my room?_

Erik decided not to answer as Charles would read the answer anyway. So he just got to his feet to leave the room in his pajama. The other man's room was just a few doors away. Nervousness made his hand shake as he knocked quietly at Charles' door. That last sentence had made him doubt again.

The door was opened quickly, and a happily smiling Charles with messed-up hair stood in the door frame. _He looks _adorable, Erik couldn't help but state in his mind. With a short gesture he was invited to come in, before Charles closed the door behind him. Those beautiful blue eyes locked with his, gleaming from what he hoped to be affection.

It was awkward to see him right now, after what he had just done at the image of his body spread before his eyes.

But just for a moment.

Next thing he knew, Charles had wrapped his arms around his neck and his lips – those soft, wonderfully curled lips – pushed onto Erik's. The kiss was soft and innocent, but as Erik took the lead by parting the other one's lips, nibbling and sucking at his bottom lip, Charles quickly drew his breath in sharply. He felt a soft tongue slipping between his own lips, playing with his tongue as they swirled around each other's.

Breathlessly, Charles broke the kiss – followed by snuggling into the taller one's chest. Erik had never felt so happy in his entire life than right now, holding his best friend in his arms. His hand absently caressed Charles' wavy brown hair.

„Where had we stopped talking?" Charles asked, grinning widely.

„There was something about coming to your room so you could talk to me in person. So... What do you want to tell me?"

Charles hesitated for just a second. „Basically, that I love you."

Having never heard those words before, Erik felt the heat spread across his cheeks. „I love you, too," he whispered.

„And next time you're in the mood, why play with mental images when you can have the original?"

* * *

><p><strong>- THE END -<strong>


End file.
